totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Victors
Synopsis Welcome to Season 6.2 of Total Drama! Yup! After Pahkitew Island and before Season 7, we were having an additional season so we can experience additional pain to our fellow campers! This'll be fun, huh? :D 22 campers will fight to the death for one million dollars! I don't wanna give too much away, but I'll just let you know that you're in for a big surprise! *cue devilishly handsome cackle* WARNING: This will contain some crack couples and some canon, so beware! Written by: TheHeavenlyBuddy Episode List Episode 1: Let's Meet the Campers! Part 1 Episode 2: Let's Meet the Campers! Part 2 Episode 3: You're the Pigeon Contestants # Dawn # DJ # Bridgette # Geoff # B # Tyler # Lindsay # Gwen # Heather # Sierra # Cody # Katie # Sadie # Staci # Lightning # Noah # Courtney # Anne Maria # Harold # Justin # Duncan # Alejandro (Don't worry if your favorite camper isn't here! There will be a debut! ^_^) Theme Song Intro Music - '*Camera pop out and goes over the cliff and into the water* '''Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine - '*Sierra is swimming in the water, chasing Cody while he's swimming away* 'You guys are on my mind - '*Katie and Sadie are chatting on a surfboard, but the current from Sierra swimming push them through the air 'You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see - '*Duncan is spray painting graffiti on the cabins while standing on a plank, but when Katie and Sadie land on it, he is forced into the air and lands into the lake 'I wanna be famous - '*Courtney is laughing at Duncan, but is quickly pushed into it by Lightning, who is running a race with Alejandro* 'I wanna live close to the sun - '*Lightning is tripped by Alejandro, making him fall off a short cliff and land into the girls' washroom* 'Go pack your bags cuz I've already won - '*Heather, Bridgette, and Anne Maria run out of the washroom screaming* 'Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day - '*Gwen is running from Staci, who keeps blabbing about her ancestors* 'Cuz I wanna be famous - '*B lifts Dawn up to a tree but she is quickly knocked down from DJ, who is running out of the tree, covered in angry squirrels* 'Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na - '*Geoff is uncontrollably laughing at this while Chef is in the background rolling his eyes* 'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous - '*Noah is fishing but picks up some swim trunks with his rod, only to see Harold jumping out of the water covering his privates, and while he's running, he accidently bumps into Justin, who then falls into the lake* 'Whistling Tune - '*Tyler and Lindsay are sitting in the campfire looking into eachothers' eyes smiling, until Lindsay pulls out a sign saying "Daryl?", making Tyler become sad and sigh. Then the Total Drama Victors sign is shown above the whistling campers* Episode 1: Let's Meet the Campers! Part 1 Welcome to the very first episode of Total Drama Victors, or TDV, whatevs :P Please enjoy the story! Oh, and a quick side note, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written online.. SO BARE WITH ME PLEASE! Wait.. Did I just say- - Bear comes running over - AHHH!!! - Screen becomes static - (Oh, and this will be written in the form of a script btw) 'Chris: '''And don't forget to buy me those laxatives and butt itching cream because- Chef: Um.. Chris.. The camera's on.. Chris: O///O Oh.. Uh.. WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA VICTORS! Season 6.2 of Total Drama! Yup, you heard me right, the producers loved the show so much, they let us have a semi season! Well, at least that's what I thought they said. They kept yelling about lawsuits or something and I threw my cellphone in the lake :P Anyways, for this season, we will once again be battling for one million big ones, right here in the island. You all probably got the gist of things already. Confessionals, cabins, crappy camp foods. Anyways, today, we will be meeting up with our 22 campers, who should be arriving now... Sierra: *arrives on boat with a sleeping Cody strapped to her stomach with a baby carrier* Hi Chris! :D *jumps off boat* Chris: Hello Sierra! Welcome to the island Sierra: OMG I remember the last time I was here! With Camdy! Or Camody.. Or was it Coderon? Oh whatevs! i'm just so glad I'm back! *squeals while spinning around* Chris: Uh... is Cody ok in that thing? Sierra: Oh! He's fine! Cody! Cody! Chris: *dumps a bucket of water on him* Cody: *wakes up* GAH!! Are we on the island already?? Chris: Yup! -CONFESSIONAL- Cody: I was pretty reluctant to do this again, but in World Tour, I was so close to the million, and I'm not gonna give up! **static** Courtney: *arrives on boat and stomps down from it with an irritated face* Chris: Hey Courtney! Courtney: Don't "Hey Courtney!" me, Chris McLean! Don't think I forgot what happened last time I was here! Sierra and Cody: *look at each other shrugging* Chris: No clue Courtney: YOU LET ME FLY TO SPACE IN A BALLOON!! D:< Chris: Oh yeah! Good times... Courtney: *scoffs* The rest of us were lucky enough to get sent back down to Canada by one of your lousy interns! UGH! *keeps stomping to the back of the dock next to Sierra and Cody, who quickly back away from the angry girl* Katie and Sadie: *arrive to the dock swimming in the ocean and climb up the dock squealing* Katie: SQUEE!! OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE WE ARE BACK!! :D Sadie: OMG! SO CAN I!! Katie and Sadie: *both squeak at an insanely high frequency, making everyone cover their ears and a seagull ends up losing it's feathers and dying* Chris: KATIE! SADIE! That's enough! And why aren't you two in a boat like the others? Katie: Well, we, like, totally were Sadie: But then it, like, blew up! **FLASHBACK** Katie: Gee, Sadie! Don't you love this boat? Sadie: Yeah! I hope it doesn't, like, inexplicably blow up! - Awkward Silence - - That's when the boat blows up for no apparent reason xD - Katie: So, yeah Chris: Whatever.. Just go stand with the others Sadie: Ew! Courtney's back! Katie: I hope she doesn't boss us around again with her gross dog breathe! Courtney: Um, I'm standing right here! Cody: *laughs* Courtney: *glares at him, making him stop with a frightened face* -CONFESSIONAL- Courtney: Great! Those two ninnies are back! I guess I'm kind of fine with Katie, but I hope Mrs. Hit Me in the Face With Crabapples doesn't think i'll forgive her anytime soon! I still have a scar from it, see? *lifts up bang, revealing an oddly shaped scar on the top of her head* **static** Dawn and B: *arrive on a perfectly woven canoe made by B to the dock* Dawn: Greetings, Chris! It's good to be back. I hope that monster, Scott isn't here! Chris: I guess you'll have to see! B: *does a friendly point to Chris* Chris: Beverley, my man! :D B: *gives him an angry glare and walks to the dock with Dawn* Sierra: OMG! Dawn! From Season 4! I am, like, such a big fan! Could you please read my aura? Dawn: Of course! *places her hand on Sierra's shoulder* Hmm.. You're aura seems quite clean.. well, aside from all your desires, which seem to be only one thing.. Sierra: CODY! ALL MY DESIRES ARE CODY! ^_^ Cody: *smiles a bit, but is a bit creeped out on the inside* Alejandro and Heather: *arrive on a boat and strut out with their noses stuck up and their eyes closed* Chris: Aw! Looks like AleHeather IS a thing! How cute! Alejandro and Heather: SHUT UP, CHRIS! D:< Dawn: *looks at the two suspiciously* -CONFESSIONAL- Dawn: i can already read those two's auras from here! I sense darkness, hatred, and evil from them! I'm sure they'll become a threat like Scott! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: Yeah, I'm back again. And my hair is FULL GROWN. You hear that, Lindsay? *sways hair back and forth and holds up an electric shaver* I brought my OWN pair of shavers, so you better not mess with me! **static** Harold: *arrives on a boat and does a triple flip out, but lands on his face* Ouch... Chris: *looks down at Harold with an unimpressed glare* Hey Harold Harold: Hey Chris! I've been practicing my karate, jiu jitsu, tae kwon do, kung fu, AND yo yo tricks over the school year! Heh! I can fend off bullies like a picture of bald Heather! Heather: Hey! >:( Harold: *pulls out his num-yo* Watch this! *swirls it around but it flies out of his hand and hits an unsuspecting B in the face* B: *rubs his face angrily* Harold: My bad! Lindsay and Tyler: *arrive on a boat and walk off, except Lindsay's long, blonde locks are in a long ponytail and she's wearing sunglasses* Chris: *has a sly look on his face* Hey good lookin', what's cookin'? Er... Um.. I mean.. Hi Lindsay and Tyler! Lindsay: *lifts up sunglasses* Hi Chris! All: *gasp* Katie: Sh-she remembered! :O -CONFESSIONAL- Lindsay: Tyler helped me remember everyone's names over the break by using these small flash card things! *lifts up a picture of Courtney* This is Callie, *lifts up a picture of Alejandro* This is Jalepeño, *lifts up a picture of herself* and this is Lola! :D I'm still a bit rusty on the names, though **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: *snips scissors* Looks like Lindsay has her fresh ringlets ready to chop! *devilishly cackles* **static** Chris: *looks from afar* Crap... Dawn: Not her! B: *has a terrified look* Harold: Why, who? Staci: *jumps off boat, making the boardwalk shake because of her fatn- er.. thickness, except she has very short hair because of the radioactive marshmallow* OMG! I'm back to camp! I hope there aren't any more radioactive spills! Did you know my great great great great great great grandfather created toxic waste? Chris: *sigh* Hi Staci... Staci: Did you know my great great great great great great great third uncle created greeting? Yeah, and my great great great great great great great great- Courtney: it'd be GREAT if you shut up! Lindsay: Grate? Like, cheese grate? Courtney: *face palm* Tyler: No, babe! Like, great, as in, long ago! Lindsay: Oh.. Ok! :D Noah: *arrives on boat and steps off with his face in a book* Chris: Here's our bookworm, Noah! Noah: Oh, so the label's free, huh? *walks off boat* Alejandro: Hey Noah! *gives him a devilish glare* Noah: O_O *gulps and walks away fast* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: Hmph! I'm keeping my eye on that engañar! **static** Gwen: *arrives on a boat and walks down from it* Cody: Hey Gwen! Gwen: Hi Cody... Sierra: *rolls her eyes* Gwen: Um.. Are Cameron, Zoey, and/or Mike coming this season? Chris: Didn't you hear? Cameron's doing some big project and Mike and Zoey have a job at an animal shelter over the summer Gwen: WHAT?! D: -CONFESSIONAL- Gwen: Ugh.. After that whole Duncan and Courtney fiasco, those three are literally the only people I can trust! Everyone else here is either really stupid or really evil! *sigh* I don't expect to go very far in this season... **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Courtney: Ugh! Gwen's back! That boyfriend kissing vote peeking jerk? GAH!! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Cody: I'm done with my crush on Gwen, but it's not like I'm in a serious relationship or anything, and when did it hurt to flirt? Heh heh! that rhymed... **static** Gwen: *sits down on her luggage looking down* Cody: *sits next to her* Sierra: *pulls him off and pushes him to herself* Bridgette: *arrives to the dock on a surfboard* WOO HOO! Chris: *shouting so she can hear him* WHAT'S HANGING, BRIDGETTE? Bridgette: *gives him a thumbs up and arrives at the dock, splashing some water on everyone* Hey guys! Glad to be back! Lindsay: *waves at her smiling* Bridgette: *waves back* Staci: Did you know my great great great great grandmother invented surfing? Before her, we just paddled around in the water hoping to go somewhere! Bridgette: Um.. Good to know..? B: *holds up his hand for a high five* Bridgette: Hey! You're B from season 4! *high fives him* Good to meet you! B: *smiles* Geoff: *arrives on boat with a blaring stereo* HEY DUDES! :D *jumps off boat* Chris: Hey Geoff, my man! Geoff: Hey Chris! Hey Bridgy-Bear! Bridgette: Oh.. Hi Geoff.. Geoff: So.. Wanna make out? :D Bridgette: GEOFF! Uh.. What I mean is.. It's not very healthy to be making out every 3 seconds, so it's probably best we stop.. Geoff: But why? D: Bridgette: Geoff, I just explained it Geoff: Oh... Just one kiss? Bridgette: T_T Geoff: .. Right! Got it! DJ: *arrives on a boat with Bunny and walks down from it* Hey Chris! Chris: DJ! My main man! How's it going? You in a relationship yet, bud? DJ: Actually I am, Chris! Chris: Sweet! Who's the lucky lady? DJ: My Momma! We're pretty good friends, I think :D Chris: ... Um.. I meant a ROMANTIC relationship.. DJ: Well, I love my momma- Chris: WITH ANOTHER GIRL DJ: Oh.. -CONFESSIONAL- DJ: I don't exactly have any immediate plans for dating a girl, I'm not the best at talking with women.. *static* Bridgette: Hi DJ! DJ: Hey Bridge! *hugs her* Bridgette: *hugs him back* Geoff: .. Um.. DJ: Oh! Sorry, Geoff! Didn't mean to intrude on you guy's relationship Geoff: It's fine, my man! It was just.. You two were hugging for an abnormal amount of time.. Bridgette and DJ: ._. Geoff: ... Just sayin'... Alejandro: *raises eyebrow* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: Hm.. Looks like Geoff's jealous.. Maybe I could use that against him.. **static** Chris: We have four more contestants arriving to the island! Courtney: I hope one of them isn't Duncan... Duncan: *arrives on boat and walks off* Hey guys -CONFESSIONAL- Courtney: Me and my big mouth! D:< **static** Gwen: *gasps and turns her head* Duncan: What? So now does everyone hate me or something? All: *roll their eyes* Duncan: Meh, I can live with that *walks to the end of the dock* -CONFESSIONAL- Duncan: Heck no I can live with that! I better make some allies quick, that money is MINE! Ya hear me? **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Gwen: Great.. Duncan's back.. Who's he gonna kiss next, Chris?? **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Cody: Ugh! Duncan the delinquent is back! He better keep his meaty piercings off Gwen! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Katie and Sadie: *sitting in confessional together* Sadie: OMG! Duncan is, like, SOOO mean! Katie: Yeah! Totally! Sadie: First, he was, like, kind of mean Katie: But now he's REAAAAAALLY mean! Like, REAAAAAALLY mean! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Tyler: That dude better keep his hands off of my Lindsay if he knows what's good for him! I've been practicing my fighting skills during Season 4 and to this day! Watch this! *punches a plank ont he outhouse, but it ends up hitting him in the face* Ouch! **static** Anne Maria: *arrives on boat, spraying her hair and her skin (with tanner)* Let's get this over with! I can't risk gettin' my perfect hair messy! *walks off boat* Chris: Hey Anne Maria! How's that "priceless" cubic zirconia treatin' yah? *starts laughing* Anne Maria: Grr! *holds her fist up to him* Chris: Woah! Woah! I'm just kidding! Yeesh.. None of these campers can take a joke.. Heather: Hey! Nice hair, Snooki! Did Michelangelo sculpt it? Anne Maria: Ooh! Someone's gonna regret saying that! *lunges to Heather, but it quickly held back by Cody and Tyler* LET ME AT HER! *she then kicks Cody in the kiwis making him let go and grab onto his crotch in pain* Cody: *single tear falls from his eye* OW!!! >_< Anne Maria: *tackles Heather* Heather: AHH! Chris: Save the cat fight for later! Hot girls fighting to the death is practically GOLD in the reality business! Noah: *rolls his eyes* Sierra: He's not wrong. According to my long recorded stats, the bigger the boobs, the bigger the ratings! All: O_O Chris: Speaking of hot things, here comes Justin! Justin: *arrives on the boat with his gorgeous smile, except none of the girls (or boys xD) are swooning* Hey ladies! *jumps off boat* Like what you see? All: ... Justin: Um.. *takes off shirt* Hot, right? All: ... Justin: ... NOTHING?? Have I lost all my charm?? Katie! Sadie! Katie: Justin, you aren't, like, hot anymore Sadie: You should know that already! Katie: Sorry U_U Justin: B-but... D: Chris: Go to the back of the dock, loverboy! Or should I say, anti loverboy? Ha! Justin: *sighs* Chris: Our last boat should be arriving right now! Bridgette: I hope it's Leshawna! Tyler: I hope it's Owen! Courtney: I hope it's a ride home! D:< Lightning: Sha-No! It's Lightning! *jumps off boat* All: NO!! Chris: Hello, Lightning! Welcome to the island! Lightning: Don't forget to welcome my awesome biceps! *kisses muscles* Dawn and B: *roll their eyes* -CONFESSIONAL- Gwen: Great! Lightning is back! Sha-Kill me now! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Tyler: Another athlete? I don't see why everyone's so annoyed **static** Tyler: Hey bro! Welcome to the island! Lightgning: Lightning doesn't have time to talk to losers like you! Lightning has better things to do! Sha-trip! *trips Tyler* Tyler: Woah! *lands face first* -CONFESSIONAL- Tyler: Yeah, I think I see why now... **static** Chris: Now that everyone's here, time to pick teams! Katie: How will you, like, pick teams? Sadie: Yeah! Are you, like, going to pick them yourself? Chris: Hmm... Katie! Sadie! You two are team captains! Katie and Sadie: *gasp* SQUEE!! Chris: NO MORE SQUEALING D:< Katie and Sadie: o_o Chris: Who will they pick to be on their team? Who will tap out of the game first? Who will Courtney torture with her dog breath first? Courtney: I'M RIGHT HERE! Chris: Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Victors! :D Episode 2: Let's Meet the Campers! Part 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Victors, we met our 22 lucky campers who were ready to take part in the new semi season! Some were cool *shows B* some weren't so cool *shows Cody* some were hot *shows Lindsay with her ponytail* some weren't so hot *shows an angry Courtney* and some were just plain useless *shows Staci* Now that we've returned, it's time to pick teams and start the first challenge! Stay tuned, on Total, Drama, Victors! '- cue theme song -''' Chris: OK, Sadie, you can pick first- Sadie: I pick Katie! Katie: OMG! I was going to pick you too! Both: SQUEE! Chris: You can't pick Katie, she's on the other team! You two are practically enemies! D:< Sadie and Katie: O_O W-WE ARE?! Chris: *nods head* Sadie and Katie: ... *start crying* NOOOO!! WHY!! Chris: UGH! Just pick!! It's not that hard! Sadie and Katie: B-but- Chris: *gives them a glare* Sadie: *sigh* Oh well.. I pick *sniff* S-Sierra... Sierra: Yeah! First pick! :D *runs over to Sadie* Katie: I pick Alejandro Alejandro: *walks over to her* Justin: What about me? I'm hotter than him, right? *takes shirt off* Hot, right? Katie: Ew! Justin! Put your shirt back on! You're getting so fat! Justin: O///O WHAT?! All: *start laughing* -CONFESSIONAL- Justin: Have I really lost my charm?! This can't be happening! WHY!! **static** Sadie: I pick- Sierra: PICK CODY! Sadie: I pick Cody, then Cody: *walks over to Sadie and puts his hand out for a high five from Sierra, but she hugs him in stead* Katie: I pick Lindsay because of her impeccable fashion sense! Sadie: What about me? Don't I have impeccable fashion sense? Katie: Oh, Sadie! Of course you do! Even more than Lindsay! You're fashion is, like, so cute! Sadie: Aw thanks! Chris: Enough bonding! Lindsay, go to Katie's team Lindsay: Yay! :D Sadie: I pick Anne Maria! Anne Maria: Good choice, toots! *struts over to her* Heather: *raises an eyebrow* -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: OK, I know that Anne Maria girl is no good! I intend on taking her down soon! **static** Katie: I pick Geoff because he is super fun! Geoff: Alright! Time to party! Sadie: I pick DJ! DJ: *walks over to her* Katie: Um.. Noah! Noah: *shrugs and walks over to her* -CONFESSIONAL- Katie: Noah isn't fun, cool, or hot, but he's super smart, and if someone super smart is on the team, I'll be sure to win! **static** Sadie: Bridgette! I pick Bridgette! Bridgette: *walks over smiling* Geoff: Sadie! Why would you pick Bridgette?! Sadie: Um, because I want her on my team Geoff: Well I want her on MY team! Sadie: Fine, you can- Chris: Woah woah woah! No tradesies! Bridgette is all Sadie's! Bridgette: Sorry Geoff... -CONFESSIONAL- Bridgette: To be completely honest, I'm sort of glad I'm not on the same team with Geoff.. He'll just keep kissing me.. **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Geoff: I really wish me and Bridge were on the same team! You know, so I can keep kissing her! **static** Katie: Tyler! Tyler: Yes! *runs over to the team with his arms out to hug Lindsay* Lindsay: *has her arms out too* - It's all in slow motion, until - Tyler: *misses her and lands in the water* WOAH! - SPLASH - Alejandro: *starts laughing* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: Oh Tyler, how I missed his foolishness... **static** Sadie: I pick Harold! Harold: Good choice, Sadie! *makes more karate moves until he accidentally hits her in the face* Katie: OMG! Sadie! Keep your hands off my BFFF, Harold! Harold: Jeez, it's not my fault... Katie: I pick Staci! Everyone on her team: *groan* Staci: Did you know my great great great great great aunt created picking? Katie: Um.. Wait! I change my- Chris: NO CHANGING! Katie: *sigh* Sadie: I pick Dawn! Dawn: Thank you! *puts her arm on her* Your aura reads like an open book! Well, an open book about Katie. You seem to be very close to her! -CONFESSIONAL- SadieL OK, Dawn is kind of creepy.. But still, that was so cool! **static** Katie: I pick Gwen, even if her hair is so ugly Gwen: Gee.. Thanks for saying that to my face... *walks over to her* Lindsay: *hugs Gwen* Gwen: O_O *takes her off* Sorry.. I'm not that big on hugs.. Sadie: Um.. Everyone else is pretty bad.. B is so quiet, Justin is so ugly, and the rest are so mean! Chris: Well you have to pick Sadie: Um... I guess B is the least worst B: *shrugs and goes to her team* Katie: Um... Duncan is kind of hot.. in a way.. Duncan: I know I am U_U Courtney: *punches him in the shoulder* Duncan: Hey! *goes to Katie's team* Sadie: *sigh* Heather, I guess.. Heather: *walks over to her team* Katie: Lightning Lightning: Sha-yes! 20th pick! that's gotta be good! >:D Sadie: *sigh* I guess I'm stuck with not-so-hot Justin Justin: I knew you still wanted some of the Justin! Katie: Ew! I have to be with Courtney! Courtney: Gee.. That was so funny I forgot top laugh.. Chris: OK, now that we have all of our teams, time to give the team names! Sadie: Oh! Oh! We'll be Team Katie! Katie: And we'll be Team Sadie! Chris: NO! I'm picking them! Sadie, your team is now the Screaming Oaks! And Katie, your team is the Killer Pines! - Shows the team banners, with the Screaming Oaks being an oak leaf with a green background, and the Killer Pines being pinecone with a red background - Courtney: Um.. Seriously? When did Oaks scream? Duncan: And when did Pines kill? Chris: Look, I was running out of names, OK? Courtney: I'd honestly take the name Team Sadie... '''SCREAMING OAKS Sadie Bridgette DJ Dawn B''' '''Heather Sierra Cody Justin Anne Maria Harold KILLER PINES Katie Geoff Tyler Lindsay Gwen Lightning Staci Noah Duncan Courtney Alejandro Chris: OK, time to officially start the first challenge! For this challenge, each team will have a screen with certain items on it. They have 1 minute to memorize the items and after that minute, they all must try to find it under all the sand. First team to find all their items and bring them to me, wins immunity and the other team is on the chopping block! Dawn: What if we bring the wrong items or bring too little? Chris: I will send your team back to find the right ones! Ready, set- Intern: *walks over to Chris and whispers something into his ear* Chris: Oh yeah, and I've hidden bombs in the sand also! So be careful not to hit one, or you'll go kablooey! DJ and Bridgette: *gasp* D: Chris: *devilishly cackles* Well, have fun! GO! - Both teams' screens pop up showing the items they have to find - Gwen: OK.. Wheel, Beach ball, Soccer Ball, Mug, Fountain Pen, Stop Watch, and a... Chris McLean T Shirt?! Chris: What? I had some spare ones Harold: Bucket, Keyboard, Rubber Ducky, Toaster, Flash Light, Carrot, and a Shovel! Wait, why would we dig up a shovel with a shovel?? Cody: It's Total Drama, I'm surprised we're not looking for a Friesian Horse wearing bunny slippers and a toupee! Harold: True U_U Chris: Time's up! Now go, go, go! - All of the teams spread across the island to look for their items - Gwen: OK, what was the first thing on the list? All: ... Tyler: ... A Friesian Horse wearing bunny slippers and a toupee? Noah: Don't worry, guys, I wrote it down when Chris wasn't looking *holds up list* -CONFESSIONAL- Noah: Yeah, I always keep a spare pencil and notepad handy in case of emergency. Like, if I were ever to get a girl's number of something Izzy: *pops out of outhouse window* WHICH YOU'LL NEVER GET! :D Noah: AHH! IZZY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE ISLAND?! **static** Geoff: Sweet job, man! *takes list* Staci: Did you know my great great great great great aunt Judith created lists? Noah: *rolls his eyes* I'm sure she did... Geoff: OK, first we need a beach ball! Lightning: Lightning's got this! *digs through the sand only to find a rock* Aw man! It's just a stupid rock! Sha-lame! Alejandro: *takes shovel and finds beach ball* Found it! Catch! *throws it to Lindsay, who isn't paying attention* Lindsay: Huh? Oof! *gets hit by the ball, making her fall to the ground* Hey! I feel something! *digs with her hands* Yay! A basket ball! Courtney: It's not a basket ball... Lindsay: Golf ball? Courtney: Nope Lindsay: Tennis Ball? Courtney: Still wrong.. Lindsay: ... Basketball? Courtney: *face palms and takes the ball from her* Tyler: Looks like we found all of our balls! All: *start laughing* Tyler: What? - With the Screaming Oaks - Sadie: OK, I think we need to get a shovel! Harold: We can just give him our shovel and say it's the right one Chris: *comes on his jetpack* Nope! I wrote my signature on the right one, so no one can cheat! *flies away* Harold: Crap... Heather: How about we ask Anne Maria? What do you think? Anne Maria: Huh? -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: Yup, remember, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer! Hopefully I can buddy buddy up enough to Miss Jersey Shore over there to gain her trust and vote her off! **static** Anne Maria: Um.. I don't know. How about here? *starts digging and finds a mug* A mug? I don't think we need that *throws it* - With the Killer Pines - Duncan: Hey! Sweet! Our mug! *takes it* - Back With the Screaming Oaks - DJ: *finds Flashlight* Hey! I found the flashlight! Bridgette: And I found the bucket! Both: *high five each other* Geoff: *sees from the other side* -CONFESSIONAL- Geoff: OK, I'm not jealous or anything. I mean, didn't DJ say he couldn't talk to girls? And plus, we're dudes, he can't steal Bridgette from me! Right? ... *gets dangerously close to the camera* RIGHT?! **static** Harold: *finds a portable piano keyboard* Found the keyboard! Sierra: We're on a roll! :D Justin: Just like my rolls of muscles, huh, Sierra? Sierra: *cringes and walks away* -CONFESSIONAL- Sierra: Seriously, I'm considering losing this challenge to vote off Justin! He's like Alejandro, but worse! **static** Dawn and B: *digging in front of each other, only to lift their heads up at the same time, dangerously close to meeting lips, but they turn their heads a way smiling and blushing* -CONFESSIONAL- Dawn: Heh.. These accidents happen.. But I kind of wished it happened closer- Er.. I mean- **static** -CONFESSIONAL- B: *sighs smiling* **static** - With the Killer Pines - Lindsay: ... And then I was like, "Those shorts are SO mine!" and I totally beat her in a foot race to the pants aisle! Can you believe that? Tyler: I totally can! I'm not surprised you beat someone in a foot race at all! You're super talented Linds! Lindsay: *smiles* Thanks Tommy! Er.. I mean Tyler! :D Tyler: *smiles* Duncan: Hey love birds! Stop talking and looks for some stuff! *digs up a bomb* Oh no.. *gets blasted away* AHHH!! Courtney: Ha ha ha! Ha ha! >:D Gwen: *glares at her* Courtney: What? Katie: *sighs* I can't do this without Sadie... Gwen: Katie! Are you serious? Don't let her hold you back, just- Katie: *starts crying* WAAH! I WANT SADIE!! Gwen: Um.. I think I'll just- Katie: *grabs onto Gwen and starts crying all over her* WAAAH! Gwen: *sigh* -CONFESSIONAL- Gwen: I couldn't just leave her! I mean, I was going to, but the second they hold onto you, there's no turning back.. **static** Duncan: *comes back covered in sand* Staci: Did you know my great great great- Lightning: Sha-Shut up! D:< Staci: Did you know my great great great great great great uncle created shushing? Before him, we just stuffed cake in each other's faces! Geoff: *digs up a bomb* RUN! All: *quickly run away, ducking for cover* - That's when the bomb explodes, pushing sand against everyone - Noah: *finds the fountain pen through all the sand* I found the pen, guys! - With the Screaming Oaks - Cody: I found the Rubber Ducky! Heather: I found the carrot! Dawn: And I've found a distressed soul.. *points to Sadie* Sadie: *crying* I MISS KATIE!! WAAH!! Dawn: I can see it in her aura! Harold: And her face Anne Maria: Yuck! And her eyeliner! Bridgette: *nudges Anne Maria* Anne Maria: Hey! Bridgette: *hugs Sadie* It's OK, Sadie, I'm sure she's doing just fine without you! - With the Killer Pines - Katie: *still crying* WAAAH! Gwen: *groaning* - Back with the Screaming Oaks - Bridgette: Hey! Look! Sadie's tears created a damp hole and I see the toaster! Great job, Sadie! Sadie: *still crying* WAAAAH!! Sierra: And I found the shovel! *lifts it up, accidentally causing it to hit Heather upside the head* Heather: Ouch! Watch it, uber fan! Sierra: Sorry not sorry! Heather: Grr! DJ: That's all the items! Let's go show our things to Chris! - They all carry their things and take them to Chris - Dawn: Chris! We have retrieved everything Chris: I see.. *looks at the items* No you haven't! All: Huh? Chris: You didin't get me a keyboard! Harold: Yeah we did! It's right there! *points to the piano keyboard* Chris: I meant COMPUTER 'keyboard Harold: Aw, what? That's not fair! You weren't specific! Chris: Well now I am, so go get it before the other team arrives! - The Oaks run back to find their keyboard - - With the Killer Pines - Alejandro: *vigorously digging* Ugh.. If he wanted us to find the items so much, why did he hide them so well?! Staci: Did you know my great great great great great grandfather created finding things- All: SHUT UP STACI! D:< Katie: WAAAH!! Gwen: OK, Katie, I think it's best that you get off- Katie: WAAAAH!! Gwen: *sighs* Geoff: I found the stopwatch, dudes! - With the Screaming Oaks - Harold: *digging with shovel* Stupid Chris.. With his stupid keyboard... I mean, who digs a computer keyboard in the sand? Cody: *digging with hands* Apparent Chris does! Harold: *keeps digging until his shovel hits something* I think I've found it! *pulls it out only to see it's a computer keyboard* *fist pumps* Yes! OK, time to- *as he gets up with the keyboard, he accidentally trips on the sand, triggering a line of bombs* Whoops... Bridgette: RUN!! - The 11 of them start running as bombs are blowing up everywhere across the sand. Sadie is being carried by Bridgette, who is running next to DJ, Dawn is running next to Heather and B, Sierra is carrying Cody as she runs, Justin is covering his face so it doesn't get hurt, Anne Maria is running while spraying her hair, and Harold is fearfully running like an idiot - Chris: *drinking smoothies with Chef* Um.. Do you hear that? Chef: Hear what? Chris: It sort of sounds like- - That's when the Screaming Oaks run over to Chris - Harold: HERE'S THE KEYBOARD! JUST TAKE IT! Chris: Don't rush me! D:< Sierra: Hurry! Before- - That's when the force of the explosion propels them forward - All: AHH! *land on their stomachs* Chris: *gasp* My hair! D: *looks at keyboard* Well.. The Screaming Oaks win the first challenge, I guess Screaming Oaks (except B and Sadie): Woo hoo! Killer Pines: Aw.. Lightning: Sha-come on! Staci: Did you know my great great great great great- Gwen: Great... Chris: OK, you can all hit the mess hall for dinner and the Killer Pines can decided on who they should vote off! - Later in the mess hall - Justin: *carrying his tray to Chef* Um, can I have something organic? Heard it helps with the face. It helps with the face, right? Right Chef? DO I LOOK BEAUTIFUL? D: Chef: T_T *smashes gruel onto his tray, making his splatter onto his face* Do you like your face now, pretty boy? Justin: *gulp* Y-yes Chef! *runs to his table* Tyler and Lindsay: *sit down together with their food* Geoff: I bet you two dudes are happy you're on the same team for once, huh? Tyler: Couldn't be better! Now I can spend time with my girl without being interrupted by Heather! Lindsay: Yeah! That was so terrible! Hey, where's Kassy? Noah: Katie? We let her go sit with Sadie at the Oak table Duncan: *carving a skull and crossbones onto the table* Courtney: *eating her gruel* Ugh.. Tastes as bad as I remember.. - With the Screaming Oaks - Sadie: OMG! I was totally lost with you! Katie: OMG! So was I! I couldn't, like, go on without you! Sadie: Me too! Both: *squeal* Anne Maria: Hey! Would you two keep it down! You scream loud enough to knock down my hair, and you do NOT wanna mess with this masterpiece! *sprays it again* Heather: *cough cough* Ugh! Take your tan in a can somewhere else! I can barely breathe! Anne Maria: Oh, well in that case *sprays it in Heather's face* Heather: *cough cough* Hey! *flicks the bottle out of her hand, causing it to land on the floor, breaking into pieces* Anne Maria: My spray! That was priceless! Oh, you're gonna get it now! - Both give each other angry glares - Dawn: You guys need to stop arguing! Your chi seems to be very red! Anne Maria: Can it, Tinker Bell! This girl is gonna get it! Heather: Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that! Sierra: *video taping it on her cellphone* OMG! Anne Maria vs Heather fanwars will be crazy! *starts posting it only* SQUEE!! - With the Killer Pines - Courtney: So who are we gonna vote off? Gwen: Um.. I feel bad for saying this, but I think Katie. She wouldn't bug off about Sadie Lindsay: But Katie is so pretty! I think Macy should go! Tyler: Staci, Lindsay Lindsay: Oh right! I'm voting for Kacy! Tyler: *rolls his eyes smiling* Geoff: Yeah, she was pretty annoying Noah: VERY annoying Lightning: She wouldn't shut up! Courtney: *scoffs* You should talk, Mr. Sha-Something! But, I agree. I think we should vote off Staci Staci: *is too busy blabbing about her "ancestors" to hear* Courtney: All in favor? *places hand in the middle of the table* All (except Staci): *put hands in the middle of the table on top of Courtney's* - later at the campfire ceremony - Chris: Welcome, Pines! Looks like you guys are the first team up for elimination! How's it feel? Noah: Terrible... Lindsay: Yay! We're in first place! :D Chris: OK, well, I wanna get this ceremony done quickly, so you 11 should just go to the confessional and state your votes -CONFESSIONAL- Noah: *crosses out picture of Staci* Seriously, she wouldn't shut up **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Lindsay: *crosses out picture of Staci* Good bye, Lacy! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Staci: OMG! Did you know my great great great great great aunt creating voting? Before her, we just hoped for the best! Anyways, I choose Katie to leave because she was really annoying! Like, really annoying! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Gwen: *holding up a picture of Katie on her right and a picture of Staci on her left* Hmm.. **static** Chris: OK! Time to begin our first marshmallow ceremony of the season! First marshmallow goes to... Alejandro! *tosses him a marshmallow* Alejandro: *catches it on a stick* Chris: Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay *tosses them all marshmallows* Courtney: *catches hers* Duncan: *catches his in his hand and crushes it with his fist* Lindsay: *tries to catch it but it lands in her hair* Chris: Noah *tosses it to him* Noah: Whatever *catches it* Chris: Gwen, Tyler, Geoff *tosses them their marshmallows* Gwen: *catches hers* Geoff: *catches his in his hat* Tyler: *catches his in his mouth* Chris: And... Lightning! Surprisingly... *throws him his marshmallow* Lighting: Sha-yes! *catches his* Katie: What! No! D: Chris: Ladies, one of you will be receiving a marshmallow tonight, and the other will not be Staci: *gulps* Chris: Katie, you were uncontrollably crying about your best friend and did nothing to help your team, you know, besides wetting them with your tears, and Staci, you kept blabbing about things no one cared about. And the final marshmallow goes to... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Chris: ... Katie.. Katie: Yes! *catches her marshmallow* Staci: Wh-what?! Why would you all vote for me? Gwen: Are you seriously still surprised? Tyler: Yeah, you wouldn't shut up Staci: What do you mean? Oh, and did you know my great great great great great great- Duncan: This is what we're talking about! Chris: OK, let's go and eliminate you, Staci! Staci: Do I have to ride that cannon? Chris: Nope! Follow me! - The Killer Pines walk out to the dock, only to see a small rocket - Chris: This season, you will be forced to enter this tiny rocket, which will blast you out of here! Alejandro: Where will we land? Chris: *shrugs* Hopefully not in space! *starts laughing* Killer Pines: *glare at him* Chris: ... What? Well, step inside, Staci! Staci: *enters* Wow! Did you know my great great great great great- Chris: *presses a button that launches her away* Staci: AHHH!! Chris: Well, there goes Staci! First eliminated, again! Gee, I wonder if she becomes the Zeke of this season.. Oh well! See you next time, on Total, Drama, Victors! '*cue credits* Episode 3: You're the Pigeon Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Victors, the official teams of the season we're selected and we're picked out by the two best friends. We had our first challenge, which was to memorize items on screen and put them in your cart. The Screaming Oaks ended up succeeding because of the Killer Pine's lack of work. Staci, unsurprisingly, got the boot first and said bye bye in our new rocket! Who will leave the game next? Who will go to space next? Find out, on, Total, Drama Victors! '- cue theme song -' - In the girls' side of the Screaming Oaks cabin - Heather: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WASN'T ME!! Anne Maria: I KNOW IT WAS YOU!! AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY TANNER BACK OR ELSE!! Heather: HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FAKE TANNER AND GO BACK TO SLEEP! Anne Maria: NO YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP!! - both continue to argue - Bridgette: *covering her ears with her pillow* -CONFESSIONAL- Bridgette: Gosh.. This is just like season 1! I really don't like sharing a room with Anne Maria and Heather. All they do is argue about things! *sigh* I miss it when we all got along... **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: That's it! I'm taking down that- **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Anne Maria: No-good- **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: Stuck up- **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Anne Maria: Bratty little- **static** -CONFESSIONAL- Heather: Princess out of camp! **static** -CONFESSIONAL- - Shows a splits screen of both of them - Anne Maria and Heather: Right now! ** static** Dawn: *is meditating with earplugs on* Sierra: *posting something on her phone* OMG! I just posted my status update saying that I was so stoked that I'm still in the game! *squeals* Bridgette: Well, the game just started Sierra: I know! :D Bridgette: ... - In the mess hall - - With the Screaming Oaks - Dawn: *eating her breakfast* - That's when a little birdie flies through the mess hall window - Dawn: Oh, hello little birdie! Birdie: *points it's finger in it's mouth, showing her that it's hungry* Dawn: Oh, I'm sorry! I don't have any more food to give- B: *gives her some of his food* Dawn: Oh! Thank you! -CONFESSIONAL- Dawn: B is really nice! I hope we'll be able to work together in the competition **static** Dawn and B: *smile at each other* Sadie: *eating her food really fast* -CONFESSIONAL- Sadie: I've heard that you can eat the most disgusting foods if you just imagine they're something else! So I imagined they were Katie's cupcakes, since she makes the BEST cupcakes! Katie: *pops her head through the confessional window* OMG! I do? Sadie: Totally! They are so good! Katie: Well your cupcakes are so good too! They are like little mini bundles of joy! Sadie: So are yours! - Both squeal - **static** - With the Killer Pines - Duncan: *eating his food* - That's when his gruel latches onto his face - Duncan: .. I think my food's alive.. Gwen: No kidding! My food just ran away! Courtney: Ew! What is in this stuff! Alejandro: *looks at his food with an uncomfortable look* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: In case you forgot, I can't eat anything that isn't... food. But I can't starve for the entire competition! I have to think of a way to eat and not kill myself while doing it... **static** Alejandro: *gets up from his seat* Um.. I think I'm gonna go to the outhouse *leaves* Chris: Campers! Report to the camp grounds to start today's challenge! Lindsay: What do you think today's challenge will be? Gwen: It's best not to guess.. - They all arrive outside - Chris: *looking at the teams* Um.. Killer Pines, you're missing a member Geoff: Yeah, we know we were up for elimination, no need to rub it in, dude >_> Chris: No, I mean- Alejandro: *comes from the kitchen* Here! I'm here! Sierra: *looks at him suspiciously* -CONFESSIONAL- Sierra: I overheard him telling his team that he was going to the outhouse! But he came out of the kitchen! That snake is up to something... **static** Chris: Anyways, today's challenge will be fun! All: Yay! Chris: Today, you will all have to build a statue of me! All: ... Chris: That's the spirit! :D Heather: You don't actually expect up to SCULPT a real statue, do you? Chris: No, I don't! So I have small pieces of the statue we'll have to be building and you must put it together before the other team does, or before I get bored, whatevs Katie: Will you give us, like, blueprints to make it? Chris: Nope! But one team WILL get half of the statue! Tyler: Sweet! Which one? Chris: There will be squares with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, everyone will throw a pebble on each rock and whichever teams ends up with the most points wins half the statue Lightning: No fair! We have 1 less person! Chris: Hey, I don't make the rules here U_U Gwen: Except you do! D:< Chris: Can we start this or not? OK, first, the Killer Pines will go first! Katie, you're up *hands her the pebble* Katie: *throws it and it lands on 3* Chris: OK, Geoff Geoff: *throws it and it lands of 4* Alright! Chris: Tyler Tyler: *spins his arm around super fast to build speed and throws it, only to get a 1* Aw man.. Chris: *laughing* OK, Lindsay! Lindsay: *throws hers and it lands on 3* Yay! Chris: Wow, dude, even your own girlfriend can throw better than you! :D Tyler: *kicks him in the shin* Chris: Ouch! Um.. Anyways, Gwen, it's your turn Gwen: *throws it and it lands on 5* Geoff: Great job, Gwen! Chris: Lightning Lightning: Sha-throw! *throws his and it lands on a 6* Chris: Impressive! Noah Noah: *carelessly throws his ball and it lands on 1* Whatever.. Chris: Duncan! Duncan: *pitches his ball to 5* Chris: Courtney! You're up! Courtney: *throws her ball on 5* Chris: And Alejandro Alejandro: *throws his ball on the 6* Killer Pines: *clap for him* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: Hm.. I wonder if Heather saw that.. **static** Chris: So the Killer Pines have 39 points! Let's see if the Oaks can beat that! Sadie, you're first! Katie: I believe in you Sadie! Sadie: Thanks Katie! *throws ball and it lands on 1* Chris: Bridgette! Bridgette: *pitched her ball on the 6* DJ: Great job, Bridgette! Bridgette: Thanks, DJ! *fist bumps him* -CONFESSIONAL- DJ: Me and Bridgette are pretty tight, I'm glad I'm on the same team with her. I just hope Geoff doesn't feel weird seeing us hanging out together.. **static** Chris: Heather, you're up! Alejandro: You can do this, chica! Heather: Huh? *gets distracted and throws her ball on a one* Crap! Thanks a lot, Alejandro! D:< Alejandro: *blows a kiss to her* Heather: *scoffs and turns around* -CONFESSIONAL- Alejandro: She so wants me :D **static** Chris: DJ, your turn DJ: *throws his pebble on 3* Chris: Dawn! Dawn: *throws her ball on the 2, where a bird happened to be standing, and she ends up killing it* Oh my goodness! *runs over to it* Chris: B! B: *throws his ball on the 1* Chris: Sierra! Sierra: This one's for Cody! *throws her ball so far it lands in a tree* Chris: Wow.. well I guess that counts as a 6! Cody: *throws his pebble on the 1 and sighs* Chris: Justin! Justin: Sorry, can't. Don't wanna damage my perfect palms! Chris: Are you sure? If you don't do it, your team won't get a point Justin: Anything not to hurt my hands U_U Screaming Oaks: *groan* Chris: Anne Maria! Anne Maria: *throws her pebble and it lands on 2* Chris: And last, Harold Harold: *throws his and it lands on 1* Chris: So the Screaming Oaks have 24 points, which mean the Killer Pines get half of the statue Killer Pines: Yay! Screaming Oaks: Aw.. Chef: *comes in riding a forklift that is carrying the statue pieces and dumps them on the ground* Chris: Thanks Chef! Now you guys can begin! Geoff: This should be a cinch since we have half of the statue! Duncan: Sure, but do any of you actually know how to assemble a statue? Lightning: Don;t you just sha-throw the pieces on another? *throws a piece of the statue on their half* All: NO! - That's when the entire statue collapses - Lightning: .. Heh heh.. Sha-whoops.. All: T_T - With the Screaming Oaks - Dawn: *picks up a piece* I think this is the base! *places it on the bottom* Anne Maria: This must be the arm! Harold: Which means this should be the hand! Anne Maria: Alright! *high fives Harold* -CONFESSIONAL- Anne Maria: I had this challenge in the bag! Sure, we didn't have half of the statue like the others, but we still have smart people, like me! Hopefully that prissy raven girl doesn't get in the way! **static** Heather: *picks up a piece* Ew! Is this Chris's butt? Wait, no, it's his face *places it next to the base* B: *attaching pieces to build the torso* Cody: OK, as long as everyone's working, we'll be able to finish this before the Pines! Justin: Um, need I remind you my palms need special treatment? Sierra: Forget about your stupid model palms and help! D:< Justin: Oh, I don't think so U_U All: *glare at him* - With the Killer Pines - Gwen: *picks up some pieces* OK, I think this can construct his lower half, what do you think Ale- hey! Where is he? - The whole team looks behind them and around them for him - Courtney: Don't know, don't care! We don't need him! We can do this by ourselves Tyler: He's probably off helping the other team because Heather's on it, or something! Gwen: Yeah, but he wants to win, too. It's not like he'd be willing to throw a challenge to help Heather Alejandro: *comes running back* What do you mean? I've been here this whole time Gwen: *turns around and jumps from shock* WOAH! Um.. I mean, h-hey Alejandro! Were you seriously here the whole time? Alejandro: Yeah! Where else? Katie: Helping Heather? Alejandro: Please, I couldn't care less about her All: *raise their eyebrows* Alejandro: .. Let's just get back to building! I found an arm! *lifts it up* Noah: *takes it from him and attaches it to the arm* Perfect Chris: So far, The Oaks seem to be about 39% done with their statue, while the Pines are about 56% done! Pick up the pace, dudes! Harold: We would if Mr. Model man wasn't so protective about himself! Justin: Hey, it's not my fault I was born with perfect hands Category:Competition stories Category:TheHeavenlyBuddy Stories